Talk:Smash! A Malevolent Menace
Testimonials Easy fight as 99DRG/RDM with level 110 equipment and Phalanx. Didn't have to heal once. Sonic Thrust took out henchmen in one go. Korvana (talk) 14:18, September 10, 2013 (UTC) Easy BLU solo, BLU99/RDM49 details in the video --Celius (talk) 06:10, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Successful Duo, 99DNC/49NIN and 99BLM/49WHM. Sleep the 5 blm adds, have dnc kill them for 3 iterations and take the cake on killing the giant moogle. Too easy. --AngryKitty 07:35, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Won with 5 people, on July 22 2009 @ 5:41pm est with 6 minutes to spare. Setup originally was brd/whm blm/whm blm/whm rdm/blm sam/nin sam/nin. Brd disconnected on entrance. Great run thanks to Shadowcorpse, Sisco, Klitzir, Gooey. Grats on Hats guys! -- Baer You list 6 people Nyavya 12:37, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Please read the entire entry. He later claimed the brd disconnected. Justmike1227 1:14 PM, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Won using strat found on main page of article. Party set-up was WHM/SCH (me), BLM/WHM, BLM/RDM, SAM/NIN, SAM/NIN, COR/RNG However, unlike the strat, we didn't have plenty of time left. Blm's bounced hate back and forth with me devotioning them as it's timer came up. Had about 4 death's throughout, but was never in any dire situation. He used Crystalline Flare at 3%, and all 2-hours were used up, Cor 2-hours, rolls a six, blm's manafont, sam's meikyo again, I hit bene.. and we win. 26 seconds left on the clock, server record was 47 seconds left. Didn't seem like 30 mins.. epic fight. Lots of fun. If you have any further questions on what we did, let me know. Good luck^^ Vail 06:07, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Attempted to win using Cor/Rng, Sch/???, Blm/Whm, Mnk/Nin, Brd/Whm, Whm/Sch. Sch and Blm kited/bounced hate around the arena and did primary damage on Riko. When minions were spawned the Mnk and Cor would engage. Seeing as we only had 1 real DD killing the minions was slow and we would end up with at least 1 or 2 left when Riko rejoined the fight. Regardless, we did very well and never had any scare moments until the Final 50% mark when minions were spawned and everyone was caught in the AOE stun. If we had planned for this and scattered, preferably moving Riko to one end and the Brd to the other, someone could have avoided stun and slept the adds. That was the critical failing, stun + all minions nuking. This strat does work if you watch out for that last 50% mark. Focant 08:00, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Successfully completed this battle with as WHM/SCH, BLM/RDM, COR/NIN, DRK/SAM, SAM/NIN, PUP/DNC on our second try, after a wipe (healer ran out of mana). There's no real "trick" to the battle other than making sure the healer is prepared to heal after Crystalline Flare and to make sure the Henchmen are slept/killed before Riko gets back into the battle. /DNC helps quite a bit in this fight as damage is thrown around everywhere, and the healer needs to conserve MP for the Flare. If you can manage and know death is on the way, wipe at the door where you can raise, get up and finish the battle. Cyranda 08:26, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Won as BLM/RDM, BLM/RDM, BLM/RDM, BLM/WHM, BRD/WHM, RDM/WHM. Everyone needs to keep stoneskin, shellra, reraise and barfira on at all times, took about 27 minutes. 1st part, nuked down to 75% he Crystalline Flare'd, Blm's need to drain hp back up, people need to rebuff back up. He popped mini's at 50%, someone needs to be on duty for sleepga, can be the brd using a string instrument, but remember to overwrite it with sleepga II as lullaby doesn't last long, call out a time, ga3 the henchmen, sleepga them, repeat until all dead. If big guy comes back before minis are dead, the rdm needs to keep the big guy off the blms, by spamming debuffs that won't work until the little ones are dead. If one of the minis has an elemental resistance, keep track of it and use T4s to finish it off afterwards. 2nd part, repeat exact same strat. 3rd part, Nuke the big guy down to about 55%, rest to full with the rdm kiting with bind/gravity, rest in the hallway. once he pops the minis at 50%, ES Sleepga II them, nuke the big guy down, manafont when needed at this last stretch and use all you have to kill off, if you get crystalline flared, be sure to drain back health, put SS back up, etc. A little rough, but can be done this way. Just won as(all 75, all well geared): WAR/SAM DRK/SAM BRD/WHM BLM/WHM SCH/RDM RDM/WHM WAR and DRK primarily "tanked," Barfira was always up, AoE Stoneskin frequently(especially before HP trigger attacks). Helixes land for 450+ easily, over 600 matching weather/day. BLM nukes landed well over 3k, Burst II hit over 5200. SCH nukes fell between 2k-3k. BLM moogles were slept when they would spawn, and quickly taken down by everyone(usually left with 20+ seconds of downtime before Riko would reengage). Final phase, BLMs were all slept and Riko was zerged down with 2hours. Due to Crystalline Flare being possible anytime in the 3rd phase under 50% focus on keeping people's HP up and not so much bringing back the dead. Won with 6 minutes to spare. Riko was susceptible to Bind and Gravity, landed by SCH, RDM and BLM at different times. He can be gravity kited with enough distance to prevent any bombs from being tossed. Same applies to Bind. --Grm88 09:51, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Is Crystalline Flare stunnable? Is there enough time to stun it? Shumanfoo 24Jul2009 edited:/slaps own face i probably was in double weakened status, anyone know when they implemented this i guess i don't die enough on blackmage lol- havoks Be sure that you weren't double weakened Havoks. As noted, skillchains are very effective. A setup with two SAMs did Yukikaze (1825) -> Gekko (1911) for Fragmentation (3438) to Kasha (2880) for Light (12960). Total skillchain damage was 23014. Davrost 06:56, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Easy fight at 90 cap, went in with Kannagi NIN/DNC (me), BST/WHM, BST/BLM, WHM/BLM. Fight is simple, work on Main one until he calls henchmen, WHM would sleepga or BST would use Sheep Song on henchmen. Blade: Hi was one shotting henchmen, after they are dead, rinse and repeat until he calls the last group of henchmen. At that point we slept them and finished off the big one. 1/1 on fight. --Justinmx 09:54, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Healing did this fight and he poped blms and had whm heal him 2 times not 1 this guide messed up my run being wrong Redchaos **lol it did say it does it twice. --Razorcat 20:39, 13 August 2009 (UTC) Boss Attacks Some of the guides say that the boss doesn't melee- This is incorrect, he most certainly does; he hits fairly hard.--KyteStrike 08:13, 28 July 2009 (UTC) The main page says that Riko's Washtub attack does 200-400 damage - I just took 798 damage from it as Hume BLM. --Haxan7 00:01, 29 July 2009 (UTC) Highly Resistant Riko seems to only take normal damage from Blue Mage physical spells. In addition, he appeared fully resistant to Red Mage, White Mage, Black Mage, and Blue Mage attempts to Bind and Gravity him across the full durance of the fight. Do not take this battle lightly. If people have found him bindable or gravityable, it could mean that his resistance rate is randomly set high/low when the fight begins. Storme 08:25, 27 July 2009 (UTC) *I have no idea what is up with his resistance rate. When I did the fight, I (BLM) could land Bind every single time on him with no problem. Gravity, however, was weird... The Scholar could cast normal Gravity and it would land every time, but Riko resisted every single gravity cast from me; even my two Elemental Seal'd Gravities were resisted. The other BLM in the group landed Gravity (no ES) with about 33%-50% accuracy. --Terranova the Insignificant 17:05, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Riko was taking between 1700-2100 DMG disseverments In my experience. Also, I bound him a few times with Regurgitation. Renasci :1700-2100 Disseverment sounds ridiculously overinflated, unless you're only counting spells with Chain Affinity. --Eremes 00:10, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Perhaps it is an issue with blunt damage. I was using Hysteric Barrage and Frenetic Rip, both blunt damage type. Then again, my Regurgitation was being completely resisted or hitting but not binding. I don't know what the story is, but this fight is a bit random feeling. Storme 06:31, 30 July 2009 (UTC) No, its not an issue with Blunt dmg. My first 2 runs, we had a MNK/DNC. His dmg was increased just the same as the rest of us. As for the bind/gravity, all 4 runs that I have done we were able to bind and gravity with no problem at all. Bind wore after a while, but it gave enough time to recoup. Gravity stuck for a good amount of time, letting us kite around to recover. During the 4 or 5 fights I never noticed any weird resist on neither Bind nor Gravity and I don't even have my Enfeebling merits maxed out (as a Red Mage). So I probably had around 300 Enfeebling and around 30-40+ on INT, can't really remember more exact numbers for the time being. I do hate this fight, with a passion. One time we got it down to like maybe 1-5 more hits on it and it would've gone down surely. Most of the times we were unlucky enough for the Henchmen to stun our sleepers when they woke up, before anyone could do anything. And another time, on the last phase, Riko decided to do the Flare just as he summoned the Henchmen, too. -_- I tried this even solo one time and I got Riko down to the 50% mark once during the 30 minutes (I was missing most of my melee hits which is the only reason it took so long). It's also sickening me that I need to do it again if I ever want a different kind of prize (which I STILL don't have). Oh well...perhaps one day... --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 00:33, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Outside Help Does anyone know if people who don't own the add-on can join in the final fight, much like in ACP? It'd be a bit strange if that didn't carry that feature over. Focant 03:16, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Can use people that do not have expansion or have mission item. Used 2 people in our 5 man that did not have expansion. --- Baer -- July 22nd 2009 Repeating the fight If you are repeating this fight and have the Mega Bonanza Kupon and if you still have the Oxblood Key then you will not get xp or the Angelskin Key. I asked a GM about this and he was unable to tell me what happened, as in "Personally, I do see why this may have happened to you, based on the situation and I really do want to say what it is, but I just am unable to do so. This is all the information that I can provide you for the time being." If anyone knows more about this please update this page. --Kaivalya 08:32, 1 August 2009 (UTC) Theory In my fight, when the blms were summoned the first time we killed them very swiftly and pulled back to the entrance wall to rest. We noticed that The Boss came down early before recieving 100% health shortly after the last blm died. He had about 98% the first time. The second time he summoned the blms and retreated we tried to kill the blms even faster. This time when we retreated to the entrance to rest he came down early again with only 92% health. Could it be possible that the whms will only heal him while the blms are still alive? If anyone wants to test with a group designed to wipe the blm adds as fast as possible, then please post findings. --Gotterdammerung 22:59, 5 August 2009 (UTC) We were able to successfully keep Riko from regening to 100%, but we are unsure how. The RDM with us claimed that enough DoTs on him when he retreats to heal will prevent him from being cured to 100%, though the early Henchmen Moogle theory is also plausible. Please note that in this contingency, Riko will not use his TP moves at the expected times (Entered fight at 76%, used Draw-in/Flare at 55%, escaped at 38%). Realistically, this only helps during the final phase, as it reduces the damage you need to inflict by about 15000 damage. --Eremes 00:16, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Hate reset when he is healed I just did the fight yesterday, and we tried it this way. A DD was tanking for the first 25% of hp along with a healer to support him, they were Draw In when he did his 75% hp Crystalline Flare, then all DD fight the next 25%. When he came back from being healed, we did the same thing, and only the DD and the healer were draw in again. So you can attack him between 75%-50% hp without fear of being Draw In afterward. When he came back from the healing shower, he attacks the first person in sight, and sometimes with Crystalline Flare I am removing the verification tag upon enmity reset. --Worax 10:33, March 29, 2010 (UTC) Danger: Elemental Immunity Wiped today on this fight due to an extremely unlucky bout with the Henchman Moogles. I have done this fight about 5 times now and have never been resisted on stun by the adds. However, today, I had 4 resists in a row by a single Moogle that coincidentally also killed us all with Thundaga III. It appears that the Moogles that happen to absorb X element will also be immune to enfeebling effects of that element (e.g. Wind immune to Gravity, Ice immune to Bind, Thunder immune to Stun etc). If there are no "light" and "dark" Henchman Moogles, then that would explain why no one has observed a sleep resist thus far. I would need to do a more testing to verify it, but the above observation is highly unusual and that is the best explanation I can give. --Eremes 20:45, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Level Restriction So, was the cap removed/is it 80 now? Or still 75...? Just wondering because in addition to saying they removed the limits from CoP mission battles, they also said they removed them from 'battlefields'. --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 19:39, June 23, 2010 (UTC) :From the Article page change, it seems it is uncapped. I believe the Restriction is still there, though, just at 80? Or 79 as in a Sandy mission it seems to be (which seems weird to me)... --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 16:37, July 3, 2010 (UTC) :Answering to myself, Restricted to level 80. --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 18:50, July 17, 2010 (UTC) THERE IS NO LEVEL RESTRICTION! :Yes, there is... Just because it is restricted to the maximum level currently attainable, is not exactly the same as if it was unrestricted. ;^^ --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 15:08, July 24, 2010 (UTC) It's not restricted to any level: the "level" restriction is simply there to strip your buffs on entering. Tahngarthortalk- 05:52, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, the buff thing I have always thought like that as well, but to me it makes more sense if it's set to a certain level, be it 85 (highest while writing this) or already at 99, and I'd bet on it is because I doubt it can be set with just the effect of taking out buffs. Not saying it's impossible, but unlikely. In the end, it is of no matter, but the Level Restriction effect is there so technically it's not unrestricted or uncapped. Just my thoughts of course. ^^ 09:46, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Just a bit more of a thought about this, it could indeed be at 99 already as that is where it is for some "ANNMs" as the game actually tells you that your level will be restricted to 99. I didn't try the other level ranges yet as it was impossible due to the beastmen holding nearly all areas but the ones that used to be 75 are now restricted at 99. So we could say this is the case for the mission fights, too, but at the same time really can not because we can't know for sure how they do it...and this does make me wonder what would be the most accurate way we could say. Maybe just "there is a level restriction effect at the maximum attainable level" as I've started implementing on some pages. Can't really think of anything less awkward and I wouldn't like saying it's not capped when it really is! :S 12:06, December 23, 2010 (UTC) How to solo as BST NOTE there are 3 phases 1) Be a 99BST/DNC. 2) Use GooeyGerard. 3) Bring Twilight set or RR items. Twilight extremely ultra highly recommended. PHASE 1 4) GooeyGerard fights Riko Kupenreich while you stay at the door entrance. STAY AT THE DOOR ENTRANCE!!!!! 5) Drag boss away from entrance if needed. If you don't know how to do this then you have no hope. 6) When adds spawn, snarl. You cannot afford to die in this step! Just the add part! Not the boss! PHASE 2 7) When boss comes back, leave him alone while pet fights. 6) When adds spawn, snarl. You cannot afford to die in this stage! Just the add part! Not the boss! PHASE 3 8) Luck. If you survive draw in+flare+ga spells from adds. You win, if not you lose. 9) At the final stage were adds fight along side with boss, leave your pet fighting alone. You cannot afford to die in this stage! 10) If you did the steps correctly then you live, if you did the steps incorrectly then you most likely got hit by a million tp moves trying to RR. You basically get pulled in and hit by crystal flame+stun+ga spells. 11) Do not touch the boss at all! Not sure who wrote the above guide, but it gave me the courage to go in there and give it a try solo myself. So here is my alternative/more detail experience of soloing this on BST. 1) Be BST/WHM (for stoneskin + Cure IV). I was BST99/WHM49. 2) Use RR item and stay near door (also ok to stay the left/right side later). 3) Use Gooey Gerard. 4) At roughly 75% you may get drawn in. This is what your stoneskin is for. As soon as possible (you'll be bound) move back to the door and start recovery. Reapply stoneskin + Cure + rest MP. Make sure you are not healing before he hits 50%, see below. 5) At 50% he will spawn his minions and head to the podium to get healed up. At this point GooeyGerard will dutifully start head back to you. Not a good idea as all the BLM minions are casting spells on him, one of which at least will be an AGA spell. If Gooey gets close enough to you, you're going to get slammed. Make sure you're ready for this to happen. Spam F8 and you'll target a minion as soon as he gets to this stage, then spam your fight macro to make sure Gooey doens't deliver a collection of AGA spells on top of you. At this point you may wish to move to either the left or right side of the arena, whichever is further away. You may not need to if you're quick enough. 6) Take out the minions one by one, taking the opportunity to rest MP if required, reapply stoneskin etc... 7) When all of the minions are dead, then the moogle rejoins the fight, and you continue fighting as you did at the start. This happens a couple of times as I'm sure you've read on the main page, but the 3rd time he will stay and fight with his minions and get a bit more nasty. It is crucially important that you stay as far away as possible for this final stage and let Gooey take all the pain. You may need to use that full MP pool to cure a little (as I did when I got too close for a sec). 8) Victory is yours! Good luck! --Funluva 01:18, January 21, 2013 (GMT)